


Sniper's Patience

by mybeanieandme



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bruises, Crying, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybeanieandme/pseuds/mybeanieandme
Summary: A single page comic adaptation of fic of the same name.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 15
Kudos: 207





	Sniper's Patience

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sniper's Patience](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682598) by [Imoshen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen/pseuds/Imoshen). 




End file.
